These Little Wonders
by Shaley-Humdinger-the-3rd
Summary: Just a little look into what I think might have happened after a little while after the Final Battle. In Harry's, Hermione's, and Ron's POV. Song is "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas


**Hey Reader! Here's a Songfic I wrote at 11 o'clock at night because It struck me suddenly. I thought, _IT'S PERFECT!_ and my fingers began to fly. **

**So, this is the second update I've done this week *le gasp!* Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the song "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas**

_Italics=_SONG!

Regular**=S**tory!

* * *

Harry sat by the lake, enjoying the silence for the moment. Merlin knows he needed the peace…

_Let it go, let it roll right off your shoulder. Don't you know the hardest part is over?  
_

He was gone. It was over. _Finally over._ But at what cost?

_Let it in, let your clarity define you. _

He thought about Remus and Fred and Tonks. _They're dead, Harry._ It was too surreal to accept.

_In the end we will only just remember how it feels. _

He felt someone come sit down beside him. He didn't have to look to know who it was. _"You're not alone, Harry."_ She whispered in his ear.

He started to cry.

_Our lives are made __in these small hours, _

He cried as his mind flashed through the years: His sorting, the troll, his first Quidditch game…

_These little wonders, these twists & turns of fate,_

the first time he went to the Burrow, the opening of the chamber, sneaking off to Hogsmeade, helping Sirius escape, the Yule Ball disaster…_  
_

_Time falls away, but these small hours,_

The Toad, the Veil, the cave, the sky skirmish days before he came of age, watching his best friends dance at the wedding, running in the forest, his fight with Ron, holding Dobby as he died, breaking into Gringotts, fighting in the battle, defeating _Tom.__  
_

_These small hours still remain…_

As he held onto his girlfriend, he could only imagine what came next.

_Let it slide, let your troubles fall behind you,_

Hermione sat in the ruins of the Hogwarts library, mind racing about what to do next.

And for once, she was clueless.

_Let it shine, until you feel it all around you _

Her parents were missing, her friends distraught, and she wanted to help.

But she didn't know how.

_And I don't mind if it's me you need to turn to,_

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and wipe away the tears she didn't know were falling.

_We'll get by; it's the heart that really matters in the end._

"_We can do this, 'Mione," _He told her. She broke.

_Our lives are made in these small hours,_

She remembered getting her Hogwarts letter, not believing it, and then meeting her best friends on the scarlet train. How after they stopped Quirrel they would be inseparable, and how much she loved her boys when they came out of the Chamber. How she used the Time-Turner to save a man's life…

_These little wonders, these twists & turns of fate,_

She remembered the fear in her heart when the Triwizard Tournament was finished, the rebellious feeling when the D.A. was formed, the anger she felt when she saw her best friend in the arms of the wrong girl, the sadness when Ron left, the pain in the Manor, and the relief she felt when _He_ was finished…

_Time falls away, but these small hours,_

She remembered her sorting: The hat said she was good enough for Ravenclaw, but thee Hat saw something there that set her apart…

_These small hours still remain._

She tried to be brave, but she was lucky. She had someone there to tell her that you don't have to be brave all the time.

_All of my regret will wash away somehow,_

Ron held the girl and thought of all the stupid things he had done: Not believing Harry in 4th year, using Lavender in 6th year, running away when they needed him the most the year after that. He'd been angry with himself after all of these incidents.

_But I cannot forget, the way I feel right now,_

What was he feeling now? He didn't know. It was like Hermione had accurately put years ago: The emotional range of a Teaspoon.

_In these small hours,_

But then something bubbled up; He'd felt it before, but where?

_These little wonders,_

When Harry came out the trapdoor? When he was in the headmaster's office, soiled from the Chamber, to learn that the muggle-borns had been unpetrified? At the end of every year till his 6th? At the final blow? What did he feel? _  
_

_These twists & turns of fate _

Then it hit him: Serenity. He could finally relax.

_These twists & turns of fate_

He would never admit it to anybody, but at that moment, few tears leaked out of his eyes as well.

_Time falls away but these small hours, _

Harry wiped away his tears with his sleeve and stood up, helping Ginny to her feet and together they made their way to the castle, hand in hand.

_These small hours, still remain, _

If Ron had a hanky he would've offered it to Hermione, but as he didn't he gave her a comforting squeeze and gave her a watery smile. She gave a short laugh at his good natured attempt to comfort her and told him that they should get back to the others. He sighed and nodded his head.

_Still remain_  
_These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate._

While walking back to the Great Hall, the couples ran into each other. For a moment they were all silent. Then Harry gave his friends a small smile and embraces were shared among the four.

_Time falls away,  
But these small hours, _

Harry was thinking to himself as they turned into the Hall. He thought, _what happens next? Is this the end?_

_These little wonders still remain._

And a voice at the back of his mind that sounded a little like Dumbledore told him:

_No Harry, _it said,_ this is only the beginning…._

And so it was.

* * *

**Review Maybe? I thought it was pretty good, but that's just me.**


End file.
